Sleeping Warrior at College
by little-regal-belle
Summary: Mulan and Dawn (Aurora) are students at Storybrooke University. A/N: The chapters may not always be in chronological order. It all depends. I am taking prompts for this verse. It is Sleeping Warrior but there is also some Red Beauty and some Swan Queen.
1. Football Games

**Title:** Football Games

**Pairing:** Mulan/Aurora (Sleeping Warrior), some Ruby/Belle (Red Beauty), and some Emma/Regina (Swan Queen)

**Summary:** While at Storybrooke University, Mulan sees a beautiful mystery girl that catches her attention. Forced to go to a football game, Mulan meets the girl.

A College AU for Day 1 of Sleeping Warrior Week.

**A/N:** I am accepting prompts for this verse if anyone has any. You can send me a message on or on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Studying in the library, Mulan rolled her eyes when a group of jocks disrupted the quiet tone the library previously had. All Mulan had wanted to do was study in peace, but now that seemed nearly impossible.<p>

Hearing an annoyed sigh, Mulan looked up from her textbook. Mulan saw that apparently she was not the only one bothered by the disruptive guys when she noticed a girl sitting at a table a couple rows over in a similar state as Mulan, hunched over her notes.

Mulan soon found herself staring at the girl. She was so beautiful. She had gorgeous auburn colored hair that looked as though it would even be perfect after just waking up. She had a natural beauty to her that Mulan had never seen before.

Mulan looked away before she could be caught staring. She would seem like a creep if the girl saw her.

Obviously still frustrated by the annoying guys who were now throwing a football around, the girl stood up, grabbed her books, and left the library to finish her work somewhere else presumably.

Soon after the mystery girl left, so did Mulan. Mulan wondered if she would ever see that girl again. Doubtful.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mulan!" Ruby and Emma whined in unison.<p>

"I already told you. I have work to get done, so I can't go to this one," Mulan told her friends as she flipped through pages of her textbook.

"You haven't gone to any of the games," Ruby said to Mulan matter-of-factly.

"Go to one for once!" Emma said, enunciating every word.

"And hey, maybe you'll meet someone," Ruby said slyly with a wink.

"Just because you both have girlfriends, doesn't mean I'm looking for one," Mulan said slightly annoyed. That was not exactly the truth. Mulan was looking for a girl. Well, not exactly looking, just hoping to cross paths with that mystery girl from the library. That girl is the only one Mulan is evenly moderately interested in possibly having a relationship with.

"Hah. Okay. Sure," her friends said disbelieving.

"I'm serious!" Mulan said defensively. "I have to focus on my studies, which brings me back to why I'm not going to that stupid football game tonight."

"But Mulan! It's college! You're supposed to let loose and have fun which you obviously don't know how to do," Emma stated.

"Please Mulan. If you go we promise never to bug you again. Well, not about the games anyway," Ruby said in an attempt to persuade her.

Sighing, Mulan acquiesced, "Fine. But only this time, and both of you will stop pestering me. Okay?"

"Yes!" they Ruby and Emma cheered, high-fiving each other.

* * *

><p>That night Mulan, Ruby, Belle, Emma, and Regina went to Storybrooke University's football game. Looking around, Mulan did not see the appeal. It was not even the sport itself that Mulan did not like. Mulan actually enjoyed sports, but she would much rather be playing them than watching them. This was just a bunch of people she did not know or want to know sitting way too close to each other on cold metal benches watching a group of amateur football players that they probably did not even know.<p>

"Hey, Mulan, you'll have fun. Don't worry," Belle comforted knowing that her friend had no interest in coming to the game. In a lowered voice, Belle continued, "Truthfully, I don't even like football. At all. Can hardly stand it really."

"So, why do you go?" Mulan asked.

"Well, Ruby always drags me here, for one. But, I also am one of the writers for the school newspaper, so I'm kind of stuck showing up," Belle laughed. Then, a sudden realization came over Belle. "Hey! I know someone you could talk to here. Her name's Dawn and she is another writer for the newspaper. She's really nice, smart, and—"

"Woah! Is this another set up by Ruby for me to get a girlfriend, cause I already told Ruby and Emma that I'm not interested," Mulan sighed.

"This wasn't Ruby's idea, but I think you should really talk to Dawn. You two would hit it off. At the least you would get to avoid Ruby and Emma acting crazy over the game," Belle persuaded. Grabbing Mulan by the arm, Belle dragged her with her.

"Trust me, Mulan. You do not want to be near the two of them if we lose," Regina muttered.

Reaching Belle's destination, Mulan saw a girl looking down at her notepad, hair cloaking her face.

"Hey, Dawn." Belle greeted.

Hearing her friend, Dawn looked up and smiled, "Hey, Belle."

Seeing the girl's face, Mulan immediately recognized her. She was the mystery girl from the library. Mulan honestly did not think she would ever see her again, but now that she has, she was relieved.

"This is my friend, Mulan. She doesn't want to be around Ruby and Emma during the game," Belle explained.

With a nod of understanding, Dawn said, "I get it. They can act really crazy. They get way too invested in these games."

"Well, I'm gonna go back but I'll see you later," Belle said as she started to leave to give the two time to chat.

"Good luck, Belle!" Dawn laughed. "So, uh, it's nice to meet you Mulan."

"You too. So, what brings you here?" Mulan asked awkwardly.

Dawn lifted her notepad and said, "Newspaper."

Mulan cursed at herself inwardly. She knew she was writing for the newspaper. That was a stupid question.

Dawn continued, "I'm writing an article on tonight's game. Fingers crossed we win. How come you're here? I don't think I've seen you around before?"

"Ruby and Emma kind of dragged me here," Mulan laughed.

"Sounds like them," Dawn laughed knowing the nature of the two. "When I'm not here to write, it's because my boyfriend is playing so I have to show up and support him. Not that I don't want to anyway, but I'm just not so interested in football."

Boyfriend. She had a boyfriend. Of course she had a boyfriend. Why wouldn't a beautiful girl like her have one? It kind of stings though. Mulan didn't even know her though so it shouldn't have even been a big deal. But it was. Ever since the other day at the library, Mulan hadn't been able to stop thinking about the girl.

Stopping her train of thought, Mulan replied, "Yeah. I'm not really into football either. That's why I was so hesitant when my friends asked me to come."

"I'm sure we'll figure out a way to enjoy the night," Dawn said, thinking positively.

So, the rest of the night Mulan and Dawn talked. The night was not as bad as Mulan had expected. The two had soon become friends.

When Mulan got to her dorm, all she could think of was Dawn. Mulan fell hard.


	2. Dream or Nightmare?

**Title:** Dream or Nightmare?

**Pairing:** Mulan and Aurora (Sleeping Warrior)

**Summary:** Mulan is completely infatuated with a cute girl named Dawn. However, Dawn has a boyfriend. Unable to stop thinking of her, Mulan has a dream, or rather a nightmare, about what could have been. For Day 3 of Sleeping Warrior Week.

**A/N:** I am taking prompts for this verse so feel free to message me on or Tumblr if you have any. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Ever since that football game, Mulan had not been able to get Dawn out of her mind. Thank goodness Ruby and Emma dragged her to that game. Mulan never would have thought she would be grateful for her friends' annoyances.<p>

Mulan and Dawn had started hanging out more. They would sit and talk about nothing and everything. Sometimes they would walk around campus. Or they would get some coffee. Things like that.

Sometimes Mulan would even think of their meetings almost as dates. That's wishful thinking she knew, but she couldn't help but hope.

Then, reality would set in and she'd remember Dawn had a boyfriend.

Mulan still dreamt about it though. Her mind knew it was irrational but her heart didn't care whatsoever.

* * *

><p><em>Meeting at the local coffee shop, Mulan and Dawn ordered their pumpkin spice coffees. Mulan first tried this flavor after Dawn convinced her of how good it tasted. Mulan could not say no to her.<em>

_Once they got their coffees, the two went outside and walked through the park. The weather was nice. It was not warm but it wasn't cold either. There was a slight breeze causing Dawn's hair to look even more beautiful than it usually did. Mulan often found herself staring at the gorgeous girl beside her._

_The two girls had nice conversations full of nonsense as they sipped their drinks. The topics were the most random things imaginable. These conversations often led to silly faces and playful pushes and always ended in laughter._

_After throwing their now finished coffees into the nearby trash can, Dawn playfully pushed Mulan and ran ahead of her. Dawn, now a fair way ahead of Mulan, called for her to chase._

_The air was filled with laughter as Mulan made a dash for Dawn. Reaching her, Mulan wrapped her arms around Dawn's waist and lifted her up. Through a fit of giggles, Dawn begged for Mulan to put her down. Mulan, slightly unwilling, put Dawn back on the ground and kissed her on the cheek._

_Once her feet were back on the ground, Dawn grabbed Mulan's wrist and pulled her down the path again. They started to speed up and run through the park hand in hand._

_Stopping their run, Mulan wrapped her arm around Dawn's waist again and pulled her in for another kiss on the cheek. Dawn, smiling the entire time, turned her ahead and kissed Mulan on the lips sweetly._

_They continued their stroll fingers interlocked._

* * *

><p>Mulan shot awake, brow glistening with sweat. Her heart was beating insanely fast. She was breathless as she tried to gather her thoughts.<p>

That dream, no nightmare, seemed so real. Oh how she wished it was. Looking around her dorm she realized it was not real. With her mind having power over her heart, Mulan knew this scenario would never happen in reality. This was only her dream.

No nightmare. Knowing she could not be with Dawn was torture. Often, there would seem like there was more to their relationship. It seemed like Mulan's feelings weren't just one-sided. But, again, Dawn had a football player as a boyfriend. Even if she somehow had feelings for Mulan she would never act on them when she had a hot popular football player as her boyfriend.

Mulan would just have to figure out a way to cope with these feelings and hope that she never has a nightmare like this again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I promise that the next chapter will be more positive and exciting and not so sad. Soon the boyfriend will be out of the picture so don't worry ;)


	3. Party Life

**Title:** Party Life

**Pairing:** Mulan/Aurora (Sleeping Warrior), Ruby/Belle (Red Beauty), Emma/Regina (Swan Queen)

**Summary:** Ruby throws a party. Drinks are present and some unexpected things occur.

**A/N:** This chapter has use of alcohol and strong language just so you know. And lots of Red Beauty ;)

I'm taking prompts for this verse, so feel free to message me on or Tumblr. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Leaving her room to get some food, Mulan noticed how much of a mess the dorm was already. Looking around her two bedroom dorm, Mulan could already see red solo cups and pizza boxes littering the small kitchen counter and living room tables. People only started showing up about fifteen minutes ago and the apartment was already a mess.<p>

Mulan sighed. This was what happened when you shared a room with Ruby Lucas. The charismatic girl decided to throw a party. Mulan did not agree with her crazy friend's decision, but even Belle thought it would be fun. Mulan did her best to hold her ground and not allow a party. However Belle, fully aware that Mulan had a thing for Dawn, brought up the fact that Dawn thought it would be a great idea too. Reluctantly, Mulan eventually conceded because she was helpless when it came to Dawn.

Grabbing a slice of pizza, Mulan headed back to her room. Mulan had nothing to do with the party so Ruby can deal with the mess later.

More people started showing up, and with more people came more noise. Mulan, as usual, was in her room most of the time trying to study despite the party. Several times random drunken couples attempted to come in her room for some alone time, but there was no way in hell Mulan would let that happen, especially not in her room.

Mulan did her best to study despite the noise.

* * *

><p>Ruby was getting a little overwhelmed as more people started showing up. Hosting a party was more work than she expected.<p>

Ruby was greatly relieved when she opened the door and saw Belle on the other side. Having her girlfriend there would make things so much better.

"Hey. Thank goodness you're here," Ruby smiled at her girlfriend.

"Hey," Belle greeted back as she leaned in for a quick kiss. "How's everything going so far?"

"Uh—interesting…," Ruby laughed, looking around the room. "I think Ariel was already a little drunk cause not long after she got here this happened," Ruby gestured to a drunken Ariel sitting in the cooler singing the chorus of 'Shots' by LMFAO. "She also thinks she's a mermaid and that's why she has to sit in the cooler. And do you know how quickly these people go through pizza? They already went through three large pizzas and it's only been half an hour! I'm surprised they didn't eat the boxes," Ruby glared at a group of jocks eating more pizza. Looking into her girlfriend's eyes, Ruby continued, "But at least now that you're here I can have some fun."

Noticing her girlfriend's mischievous smile, Belle gave one of her own and leaned up for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Everyone except for Emma whistled as Regina's and Ariel's lips were locked, bottle pointing to the red-haired girl.<p>

Sitting with her arms crossed, Emma sighed in annoyance as the kiss continued, "Alright. I think that's enough."

Sitting back, Regina teased her girlfriend, "Are you getting _jealous_, dear? Hmm?"

"No," Emma pouted.

Regina smirked, "Uh huh." Regina moved to straddle her girlfriend's lap. Leaning down, Regina's lips met her girlfriend's for a tender kiss. Hands roamed as the kiss got more heated.

"Alright, alright," Ruby said in a failed attempt at getting the two lovebirds to separate. "It's your turn, babe," she said turning to Belle.

Belle reached over and spun the bottle, hoping for it to point to Ruby, not like she needed a reason to kiss her though. Her wish was granted as the bottle slowed to a stop, pointing at the hostess of the party.

Deciding to have a little fun with this, Belle leaned over slowly and gave Ruby a tender kiss. The kiss became more passionate as she moved her hand up her girlfriend's thigh to her waist. Her hands continued moving, ending up in the taller brunette's hair. Abruptly ending the kiss, Belle winked at her girlfriend resulting in a confused and breathless Ruby.

* * *

><p>As she was studying, Mulan could hear someone stumbling towards her room. It better not be another drunken couple. When the door opened, Mulan was surprised to see her friend and roommate's girlfriend, Belle.<p>

The tiny brunette walked in, or rather stumbled. She obviously had some drinks. Belle staggered her way to Mulan, and slumped down onto the bed without any of her usual grace. Belle was leaning on Mulan, and sloppily and weakly pushed Mulan's face when she saw her studying.

Belle attempted to create a coherent sentence but quickly got aggravated when it wound up very slurred, deciding instead to say, "Get your face out of that mother fuckin' book."

"Belle, I think you've had a little too much to drink," Mulan said, trying to help Belle up as she was now sprawled out over Mulan and her book.

"I only had like," Belle slurred as she tried to think of how much she drank, "maybe four? Give or take."

"Hey Mulan, have you seen—Oh!" Ruby began to ask until she saw Belle. "There you are, Belle. Thank goodness! I was worried sick."

"She's had a little too much to drink, Ruby," Mulan told her roommate.

"Don't worry I'll help her," Ruby assured as she walked over to her girlfriend.

"Oh! I don't feel so good," Belle suddenly said, holding her hands over her mouth as she ran towards the bathroom.

"I gotta go!" Ruby said to Mulan as she ran after her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>When Ruby reached the bathroom, her girlfriend was already leaning over the toilet as she vomited.<p>

Kneeling next to her girlfriend, Ruby reached around and pulled Belle's hair out of the way.

"I'm sorry, babe," Ruby apologized. Ruby felt awful. This was all her fault. She never should have let Belle have so much to drink. Ruby ran comforting circles on her girlfriend's back as she continued to apologize.

When Belle was finished vomiting, Ruby handed her a towel and then helped her stand up. Belle immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, both for comfort and support because frankly she could not stand on her own.

"Let's get you home," Ruby said as she held her girlfriend.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Belle asked, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Of course, babe," Ruby gave her a tender kiss to her temple.

* * *

><p>Mulan looked up from her book as she heard the door open. Ruby was standing there supporting a drunken Belle.<p>

"Hey, I have to go take Belle home and I'm going to stay with her, so can you take care of the party?" Ruby asked.

"What?! You're just gonna leave _me_ to deal with this?" Mulan could not believe it. Of course Ruby should take care of her girlfriend, but Mulan had nothing to do with the party and frankly she did not want to deal with it.

"Emma and Regina can help and hey, I think Dawn just got here. C'mon please?" Ruby pleaded.

Mulan sighed, "Fine, but you are cleaning up the mess in the morning. You got that?"

"Yeah, yeah that's fine. Thanks, Mulan," Ruby said as she left with Belle.

Mulan sighed again. What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Looking around the room, Dawn could not find Mulan. The only reason she really came was to hang out with her anyway. She wanted to tell her that she broke up with Phillip and that she likes her, but the raven-haired girl couldn't be found anywhere. Maybe she should ask someone if they have seen her.<p>

"Hey, Ruby, do you know—," Dawn began, then noticing Belle, worriedly asked, "Oh my god! Is she okay?" She's never seen the girl so wasted.

"She had a little too much to drink so I'm taking her home."

"I'm fine, really," Belle said, relying on Ruby for support even more than she did before.

Dawn looked at Belle, seeing that that's not true, "I hope you feel better, Belle. But, Ruby, I wanted to ask you if you know where Mulan is? I haven't seen her around."

"Oh yeah, she's in her room," Ruby pointed her in the direction and then left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Hearing her door open once again, Mulan began, "What do you want now, Ru—. Oh, hey Dawn." She was not expecting to see the beautiful journalist at her door.<p>

"Hey, Mulan," the girl smiled. "How come you're not out there with the party?"

"Uh, I have some work to do," Mulan said awkwardly.

"Well," Dawn walked over to Mulan and grabbed her hand, "I think you should have some fun." Dawn smiled as Mulan acquiesced and stood up.

* * *

><p>After a couple of drinks, Dawn convinced Mulan to play in the next round of spin the bottle.<p>

Emma and Regina were once again locked in an extremely passionate kiss as they ignored everyone else in the room.

It was now Mulan's turn. It was quite surprising for the school-oriented girl to be seen playing spin the bottle, but that's what a few drinks can do. Mulan was having a blast. Maybe she should let loose more often.

Mulan spun the bottle, focusing completely on the clanking of the glass against the wood floor. She was filled with a mix of excitement and anxiety. What if it pointed to Dawn? She would finally know what it feels like to have her lips on hers. But what if Dawn wouldn't want to kiss her? What if she refused to? Mulan swallowed down the feelings of anxiety, hoping for the best.

The bottle stopped, pointing at none other than Dawn. Before Mulan could even register what happened, Dawn leaned over and pressed her lips to Mulan's in a soft kiss. After a moment's hesitation, Mulan kissed her back. Dawn's tongue met Mulan's lips, begging for entrance. But before the kiss could become more passionate, Mulan pulled away and quickly made her way to her room, leaving Dawn sitting on the floor, hurt and confused.

"Uh, okay, who's next?" Emma said, attempting to break the awkward feeling left in the room.

Dawn got up to follow Mulan. What was that about? Did she go too far? She thought Mulan might have had feelings for her, so she was trying to show how she feels. Hell! Wasn't that already kind of obvious? She thought so. She even broke up with her boyfriend. She needed to tell Mulan how she feels, so that's what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>Mulan sighed and slumped down on the edge of her bed. She sat elbows on her legs and head in her hands. What is going on? She should have stayed in there. Now she just made things awkward.<p>

That kiss. That felt like more than just a spin the bottle kiss. Could Dawn maybe have the same feelings? No, that's not possible. She has a boyfriend. Dawn just had a bit to drink and it was getting to her head. Hell! She did too. That's all it was.

Lost in her thoughts, Mulan didn't notice when Dawn entered the room and sat next to her.

"Hey," Dawn said hesitantly, breaking the silence.

"Hi," Mulan replied shortly. Ughh, don't be an ass, Mulan! "Sorry I left. It was just a game, right?"

Dawn moved her hand to Mulan's cheek, forcing the girl to look at her. Dawn told her, "That was more than just game and so is this." Dawn leaned in slowly to give Mulan another soft kiss. This time, instead of pulling back, Mulan let her eyes close and gave in. Mulan let the kiss become more passionate. She wasn't going to worry about things anymore. She was just going to live in the moment and see what happened.

Hands started to roam of their own accord as the kiss became more heated. Mulan left her hands on Dawn's waist, as the other girl's hands moved up her back to tangle in her raven-colored hair. The kiss became more frantic and desperate as time went on. The two spent the rest of the night in that room together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ooh things are getting good ;) Told you the boyfriend would be out of the picture.

Sorry for being so awful at updating but thanks for sticking around and reading.


End file.
